Power adapters are commonly used to power a variety of electrical devices. For example, radios, phones, notebook computers, and other devices frequently receive power from a power adapter that connects to an electrical outlet. Although power adapters provide users the ability to use their electrical devices and recharge batteries, many power adapters are awkward to use.